Wild
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Soda and Darry realize their brother has become a slut. They call the only person they know to tame their newly wild brother.


Summary: Soda and Darry realize thier brother has become a slut. THey call the only person they know to tame thier newly wild brother.

Soda watches his brother touch his hair, applying grease and watching his hands move.  
"Where you heading, hun?" Soda asked Pony.  
"Out" Pony answered. He tucks his tee and heads into his room. Soda had moved back into his own bed after the death of Johnny and arrest of Dally.  
"Where?" Soda asks again.  
"Whats it to ya!" Pony snaps, moving jackets in his closet looking for something speffically. He pulls out a leather jacket and eyes it before putting it on.  
"I worry about you, Pone" Soda says softly. He knew how the night would play out. Pony would come home with someone, gender wasnt even important to the new wild Pony. He would have sex with them and the person would leave by the time Soda woke up the next morning.  
"Dont. I'm 15 Soda, turning 16 soon, you dont have to worry" He pushs past the boy that used to be the center of his world to grab his house key on his dresser. He adds his wallet and lighter. He puts his new flavored cigs in his jacket pocket and starts for the door.  
"Be home by 11?" Soda asks.  
"1." Pony snorts.  
"Ponyboy!" A voice says tensly. Darry sits on the couch as Pony enters the living room.  
"1" Pony repeats.  
"12. Any later and i will put bars on your window and door" Darry scowls at his brother.  
"Darry!" Pony whined.  
"Pone, your 15, 15 year olds dont whine" Darry sneered.  
"Fine. 12." Pony stalked out of the house.  
"Soda i think we have a problematic teen on our hands"  
"Oh golly" Soda dropped beside his brother, putting his head in his hands.  
"I gave you your chance and did it your way. My way now"  
"Dar, one more week" the blonde begged.  
"No. My way" Darry goes to the phone, dialing the number for his solution.

* * *

Pony hummed to himself as he hung around with the tougher Greasers. Curly smiled at Pony. The latter winked back. They were hanging in a club that lets younger kids in.  
"Well i'll be" snorted a dark haired boy. A bright blonde guy walked up to the group. "Dallas Winston" Pony's head shot up.  
"Hello boys. Shepard, Ponyboy" he smiled at the last name, he sat next to Pony, poised at the bar of a teen club. The music's beat was hard and loud in all the boys' ears.  
A girl walks up to the bar, eyeing Pony and Dally as she orders a rum and coke. She pays the bartenter and stands beside the greasers.  
"I've seen you 'round here before. Who's your friend?" she asks Pony.  
"This is my friend, Dally." Pony says, smiling his known smile. The girl licks her lips at the two.  
"Wanna dance?" she asks Pony.  
"he's busy" hisses Dally, scaring Pony and the girl.  
"Oh... alright. If you were ever intrested in a three-some, give me a call?" she asks, making a phone motion with her fingers to her ear.  
"Not likely" Dally snorts, causing the girl to frown before walking away.  
"What the hell, Dal!" Pony stands. Dally towers over him.  
"Hit me. I dare you" the hood says smoothly. Pony raises his fist but lets it drop. "What does she have you want? she's a slut. her shirt too tight, her jeans to low. its gross"  
"I'm a slut. Darry told me so" Pony frowns, sipping his drink. He gets up, walking quickly away from the blonde. Dally growled and followed.  
Pony was twisted, dancing, with a boy and girl. the two grind on either side of him. the teen's eyes were closed, his head tipped back slightly. Dally glares at the two and upon catching his eyes they both move away. Pony opens his eyes when Dally presses himself agaisnt his prey.  
Pony grinds blindly into his new partners front. Feeling Dally's arrousal. Dally wraps his arm around the smaller boy.  
"Slowly start for the door. I will be right behind you, turn to look at me or stop and i will make sure you dont live past tonight" Pony gulps and starts towards the door.  
He knew about Dallas being a really rough lover, bruises and love-bites littered past lovers' necks.  
Pony is grabbed and thrown against the wall, a hand cushioning his head as it hits the brick.  
"Damnit!" Pony huffs. "I said i was a slut, not a cheep whore"  
"Shut up. Talk again and my earlier threat stands" Pony closes his mouth. Dally wraps his hand possessively around his arm and practically drags him down the street to Bucks.  
The party was suprisingly quiet and small. Dally still dragged Ponyboy up the stairs, not stopping, only growling at people who looked his way.  
He got Pony onto the bed. The boy laid ther flush, legs closed for once.  
Dally remembers Darry's words. 'Teach him a lesson.'.  
"Come on. You said you were a slut. Show Dal what you know. Suck" He pointed to his croch. His daring glare making Pony crawl over to him. Opening his jeans, the zipper making a sadisfying 'zoop' sound as it opened. Pony pushed the pants away, seeing his new bedmate wasnt wearing underpants. He gulped seeing Dally in his full glory.  
"Suck" Dally repeated. Pony opened his mouth, wrapping it around the cock like he had other people do to him. He bobbed his head, knowing what to do, what was good, what he liked.  
Dally moaned and threw his head back. His fingers in Pony's hair, pulling to keep the brunette there.  
After a while Dally pulled Pony's head away.  
"I am going to come in your ass, not in your mouth" this made Pony shiver. Dally pushed the boy back down on the bed, crawling over him.  
He rips Pony's clothing off, throwing them in an abandoned corner. Pony shiver again, this time from the cold. The air nipped at his throbing erectoin.  
"Flip over" Dally commanded. Pony gulped, wondering if Dally was going to prepare him. Judging from the agressive and abusive attitude he was going to say no.  
When something was slammed into Pony's ass he screamed. He yelled and whined at the pain. Dally put his hand over the kids mouth as he pounded, trying to find his prostate. When he hit it he could hear the change in the sceaming. They were in pleasure now, not pain.  
"Dallas!" Pony screamed as Dally hit his sweet-spot over and over.  
"Oh God. So tight!" Dally moaned. He pulled out, making Pony whimper and push back, needing the cock.  
"Flip over" Dally commanded. Pony listened. "Ride me" This position would let Dally bury himself further in Pony. The youner teen positioned himself and lowered down, excited and needy. Dally's eyes watched Pony, wantonly.  
Dally only lasted a thrust further than Pony, both making a mess and loud sounds as they came. The white mess covering Dally's chest. Pony had the decency to blush at his seed all over his fellow gang member.

* * *

"All taken care of" Dally said into the phone, the following morning.  
"Good. What now?" Darry asked.  
"I think he wont be breaking up with me any time soon" Dally assured the freatful brother. "I know how you feel about stooping this low but i think it was needed."  
"I agree. Thanks." Dary hung up. Dally goes back in his room, seeing Pony awake.  
"Good morning." Dally said to his boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry we fought. Can we go back out?" Pony asked.  
"Sure. Sorry about last night"  
"Its alright. If i knew thats what it would take to have you be so damn dominate i would have faked being a slut years ago" Pony said, licking a strip down Dally's neck.  
"You fuckin sleep around again and i will kill everyone you sleep with. You are mine and we are not 'taking a break' again" dally used air quotes around 'taking a break'.  
"Okay" Pony nodded, curling up against his boyfriend.

**(A.N. I am so sorry I have not been updating. I had a really bad writters block. I will post a new Bloodlust chapter within the week. I am sooooooooooooooo sorry**

**-AndrewStorm)**


End file.
